This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 2008 was an active year for dissemination by BioCAT scientific staff with a strong presence at a number of national and international meetings. Irving and collaborators had 4 posters and contributed talks at the annual meeting of the Biophysical Society in Long Beach in March. BioCAT staff manned an exhibitor booth at this meeting where we picked up 16 new contacts. The fiber diffraction session at the 2008 ACA Meeting, Knoxville, TN was co-organized by Fibernet and BioCAT. In this session there were three talks given by members of the Orgel group and their collaborators. The Orgel group also had a strong presence at the American Society for Matrix Biology, 2008 Biannual Meeting, San Diego, with two talks and one poster. Prof. Irving and Dr. Gore gave talks on BioCAT capabilities as part of the SAS 2008 summer school at Argonne. Dr. Barrea gave three posters at the X-ray Microscopy Conference (XRM 2008), Zurich Switzerland. In addition he gave a poster on development with capillary optics for microprobe at SRI 2008, Canadian Light Source, Saskatoon, Canada. The BioCAT website (http://www.bio.aps.anl.gov) remains the central source for information concerning the facility. It provides a central location for information concerning BioCAT capabilities, how to get access to beamtime, travel and shipping information compliance concerns and so on. It provides links to web sites for data analysis software and other technical information. It provides a "Scientific Highlights section" and greatly expanded training documents.